The World Wide Gaming Web Of Love
by AmethystStrawage
Summary: When Megan gets a call off of YouTube to accept her dream job, she thinks life can't get better. However, there is just one catch. Follow Megan's story through a whirlwind romance, while she does her exciting new job. Please R&R!
1. The Call

**Hey! I know its been ages since I've posted anything, but I've been really busy and really sick. For this story, I'm going to try and make my chapters longer. Wish me luck!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Megan's P.O.V.**

I had just finished editing my latest video. I decided I would upload it now, rather than tommorow, as I felt I owed it to my subscribers, having not updated in two weeks. Just as I was about to got to bed, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Good Evening. Is this Catnip Weasley from Youtube?" the voice on the end of the line answered.

"Yes it is, why do you ask?"

"Well, I am Nicholas Scott, one of the managers of YouTube, and my sources tell me that you are within the Top Ten most subscribed channels on the whole of YouTube. After finding out this information, we was wondering if you would possibly like to consider a job with us?"

I was astounded. It had always been my dream to work for YouTube, ever since my inspiration for my channel, PewDiePie, achieved it.

"Yes," I screamed down the phone,"absouloutely one hundred percent, YES!"

"Hold on a second, there is a bit of a catch. You see..."

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like it? Oh and in case anyone was wondering, as far as I know the name Catnip Weasley is not an actual name on YouTube. However, I may be wrong. Anyway, please R&R. I won't continue unless I get at least two reviews.**

**Amethyst Straw-age XxX**


	2. The Choice

**Hey guys! Thanks for such lovely reviews! Now on with the story! What do you think the catch is?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Megan's P.O.V.**

"There's just one catch..." Mr Scott said, suddenly sounding nervous.

Wearily, I asked, "What is it?"

"Well, you see, there isn't enough spaces for you to have a solo job. You would have to work with another channel."

"Ok," I said slowly," Who could I work with?"

"I will warn you, there aren't to many people who wanted to take on a new person for their show, so the list is quite short. The people you could work with are:Tobuscus, Cry, PewDiePie, CutziePieMarzia and JacksGap."

"Oh wow..." I said stunned.

"Of course," Nick said," you don't have to answer me right now. I could always ring you back tomorrow..."

"No, that won't be necessary!" I said quickly.

I take a huge breath before closing my eyes and saying, "My choice is..."

* * *

**Well what do you think? Did you enjoy it? I know the ending wasn't too good, as you probably already know her choice, however, I thought it made it a bit more dramatic. Don't forget to R&R, as I won't continue until I get another two reviews. Also, should Megan call her viewers her Gingers or her Nippers? Leave a review, or PM me to tell me what you think!**

**Amethyst Straw-age XxX**

**P.S. Sorry for the chapter being so short. Hopefully it will be a bit longer next time :)**


	3. The Decision

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews! As promised, here is the new chapter. Who has Megan picked?**

* * *

I take a huge breath before closing my eyes and saying, "My choice is... PewDiePie." I whispered the ending.

"Excellent, I will send a limo round tomorrow at one 'o' clock, to take you to Mr Kjellberg's house, so be ready. I will meet you there with Mr Kjellberg." With that, he hung up on me. I was still in shock. My dream, my life ambition, the one thing I had always wanted had happened. To me, little Miss Nobody, Megan Weasley. I was truly amazed. Sighing, I began packing my clothes into my awesome ninja suitcase. After finally packing all of my clothes, it was around midnight. I was just about to get into bed, when I heard my roomate, Libby soon-to-be-Merrygold, walk into the flat.

"Megs?" she called out after locking the door. I sighed. Time to tell her the brilliant news. I grinned and walked out into the living room to talk to her...

* * *

After telling her the excellent news, she screamed, hugged me, and promised to take care of my fish, Goldy. Hugging me one last time, she walked into her bedroom. Smiling like the cheshire cat, I did the same. Climbing into my bed, I felt sleep take me, and I began to have a magnificent dream about tomorrow, the day my dreams (quite literally) would come true...

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it good? I think this may possibly be the longest chapter I have ever written. Please R&R or PM me and tell me what you think. I won't continue unless I get another two reviews. I'll update soon!**

** Amethyst Straw-age XxX**


	4. The First Sight

**Because I love you guys (and I got two reviews) here's another chapter! All in the same day!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Megan's P.O.V.

Most people wake up to the sound of their alarm clock. However, I woke up to the horrid screeching of Libby.

"Get up Megan," she screamed walking into my room, "it's nearly 5'o'clock in the morning and you still have loads of packing to do!"

I groaned and sat up, squinting,"Libby I have at least another 7 hours, if not 8."

"Yes, but by the time you've got up, dressed, done your make-up, done your hair, had breakfast, and packed away the rest of your things it will probably be half past 12. I mean, we all know how slow you are," she said, joking at the end.

"Fine," I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win. I dragged myself into the shower, once again wondering what it would be like when I finally met my inspiration, my idle, Felix Kjellberg...

* * *

Libby was right. We had only just finished packing up the remainders of my stuff when the limo pulled up outside.

"Well, this is it," Libby said. She _had_ always been slightly over dramatic.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Ok," She whispered. With that, I left the place I had called home for the last year and a half...

* * *

It was only when the limo driver, Larry, told me we had arrived, that I realised how nervous I was. I mean, I was just about to meet the man who was my inspiration, which led me to this amazing job. Wouldn't you be nervous too? Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door. Inside, I saw who I guessed was Nick Scott and Felix sat on the sofa in what I also guessed was the living room. They both looked up when they heard me enter. Seconds later, I dropped the bags I was carrying as I was engulfed in warm, strong arms.

"Hello Megan, I can't wait to start working with you!" I would know that accent anywhere. Felix, as in THE Felix Jkjellberg, as in PewDiePie, had justed hugged me. My _idle_. Just the thought made me smile a huge, toothy smile.

"Hi Felix," I replied happily. I felt on top of the world. I knew I had made the right choice, choosing to work with him. I also knew that the next two years were going to be fun, to say the least. I couldn't wait to get started...

* * *

**Well what did you think? Again, this is probably the longest chapter that I have ever written. Please R&R or PM me to tell me what you think. I once again won't continue until I have 2 reviews. Hopefully, I'll be able to update tomorrow, but only if I get those 2 reviews!**

** Amethyst Straw-age XxX**


	5. The Call: Part 2

**Hello dear people of the Earth. It is I! Um, ignoring that, I literally ****_just_**** realised I was spelling idol wrong. Lol, so me. Anyway, on with the story! What will happen with Megan and Felix after Nick leaves? You know what? Lets shake things up and go into Pewd's P.O.V.!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Felix's P.O.V.

I was so excited last night when I got the call. It went something like this...

* * *

_"Hello?" I said._

_"Hello Felix it's Nick Scott, do you remember me?"_

_"Of course I remember you! Your the person that gave me my super fun new job!"_

_He chuckled down the phone at me,"Well listen, I've got some pretty big news for you..."_

_"What is it?" I asked. I was slightly suspicious._

_"Well, there's this YouTuber, Catnip Weasley, and she's just hit 10 million subscribers, so, of course, we just had to offer her a job. However, we don't have enough jobs for everyone, so we told her she would have to share a job with someone. We had looked at every resume we could find, and only a few had ticked the box, 'I would be ok with working with other people.' We told her she could pick anyone on the list that she wanted to work with. This is the interesting part, within the space of two minutes, she made her choice. She picked you, Felix." I was stunned. I had always had a bit of a crush on her, ever since I saw her first video. It was kinda cute when she fell off of her chair playing slender man._

_"Ok," I said,"brilliant! When does she arrive?"_

_"The limo should be dropping her off at 2'o'clock tomorrow." With a little more talking about the arrangements, and with Scott promising to be at my flat at 1 'o'clock, we hung up. I went to the spare bedroom, and put sheets, covers, and pillow cases onto it, before climbing into my bed and falling asleep, dreaming about, quite literally, the girl of my dreams, Megan Weasley..._

* * *

It was now 2'o'clock, and I was very nervous. What should I say? What should I do? Nick and I were making light conversation, when all of a sudden, I saw the door open. Standing there, was Megan. My instincts took over, and I ran over to her, giving her a bear hug.

"Hello Megan," I said while hugging her," I can't wait to start working with you!" I released her from my hug.

"Hi Felix," was her quiet reply. It was then that I knew, that I was going to love the next two years, as long as I had this beautiful angel by my side

* * *

**So what do you think? I know I didn't exactly capture Pewds' character right, but I'm hoping I'll get better at it as time goes on. I just want to clear one thing up though. In this story, there is no Marzia. I think that her and Pewdie are perfect together, and didn't want them to cheat on each other, or something like that, so yeah. Please R&R or PM me! I won't continue if I don't get 2 reviews! Thanks for reading!**

** Amethyst Straw-age XxX**


End file.
